This invention relates generally to the field of Silencers or Suppressors and more specifically to A Suppressor for a Paintball Marker. More specifically this invention relates to a suppressor that adapts to a range of Paintball barrel diameters and at the same time self aligns and self centers itself along the axis of the bore of the Paintball Marker barrel and the bore of the Suppressor.
The terms used below, such as proximal and distal, relate to the firing direction as well as the end closest and furthermost from the firer with arm out stretched shooting at a target away form his body. Proximal refers to the end of the Suppressor that attaches to the end of the barrel and distal refers to the end of the suppressor furthermost away, the part where the paintball exits after being fired.
The invention relates to an apparatus for suppressing muzzle pop and/or crack in a Paintball Marker, (also known as a Paintball gun), or other compressed gas gun.
Further, the present invention is a apparatus that self adapts itself to a wide range of paintball barrel diameters.
Still a further additional object of the present invention is a apparatus that also self centers and aligns itself to the firing axis.
The technology of Silencers, Suppressors, or Mufflers for Fire Arms are well known. A silencer contemporary, customary is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,164 (Walther), and the extensive works by Maxwell. All of these devices address reducing the sound output of a true Firearm, and are specifically made for the caliber of the projectile, diameter of the barrel, and type of weapon it is attached to.
The sport of Paintball has been around since the late 80's. A Paintball Marker also sometimes called a Paintball Gun is a compressed air powered “Gun”, that shoots a 0.68 cal. gelatin shelled ball of paint, that shoots out of the end of the barrel at any where from 250 ft/sec to 300 ft/sec, practical useable range is 1--150 ft. The object is to shoot the opposing players on the other side and pop a ball of paint on an opposing player there by marking them, were upon the are considered out of the game. Most commonly, The winning team is the one that still has at least one player in the game after the other team members are marked as out or “Eliminated”, very similar to the game of “Tag” but played at range. There are many ways of playing Paintball some examples are: Woods ball, Speed ball, and Scenario Games.
There are no commercial Paintball Suppressors currently on the market, mostly due to the in-depth regulations, money and requirements that the BATF, (Bureau of Alcohol Tobacco and Firearms), requires to own, build or manufacture silencers. The BATF considers silencers for Paintball markers as Suppressor just like the ones for true Fire Arms, since a Paintball Marker is a projectile device similar in function and action like a true Fire Ann. There is a large demand for suppressors from mostly the Woods and Scenario Game players, since both of these types of players like to sneak up on other players to mark them with paint
Unfortunately due to the short distances involved to shoot at each other with paintballs, which is usually anywhere from 30 feet to 150 feet. This is a very short distance, if you are trying to pick off players from a hidden position, the loud “Pop” of the Paintball marker will quickly let opposing players zero in on your location and mark you and put you out of the game.
Currently all commercial Suppressors are made for true Fire arms Even though the caliber of a Paintball is 0.68, the O.D. diameters of the barrels very greatly, usually typical commercial diameters range from roughly 0.75 inches to a little under 1.0 inches.
None of the current Suppressor, (also called Silencer), patents have the ability to adapt to a variable range of barrel diameters.
Further, none of the current Silencers are self aligning and centering along the firing axis of a projectile device across a variable range of barrel diameters.